


The Ragged Edge by icarus_chained [podfic]

by dytabytes



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Androids, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Declarations Of Love, Demonstration of Trust, Friendship/Love, Intense, M/M, Partnership, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Prompt Fic, Protectiveness, Robots, Scars, Trust, Violence, Vulnerability, near misses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: There are times when the Sole Survivor cannot help thinking about that gaping tear in Nick's throat. The vulnerability of it, how much it shows he's been hurt, how much ... how much trust he must have to let anyone near it. How much trust he must have to let Sole near it. Though, admittedly, Sole hadn't expected that part. Not at all.
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Ragged Edge by icarus_chained [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ragged Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357243) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> Icarus's fics have singlehandedly dragged me into this fandom and this pairing, even though I have never played the game itself. The only logical response to this ridiculous series of events was to create further content out of sheer frustrated veneration.
> 
> Thus: podfic.

I have a huge love of videogame background music, and I feel like any game-related experience is better when the BGM is involved. As such, I've got a "plain" version of the podfic with only a little music as an intro and outro, but I've also got a shinier +BGM version that has tracks from the game itself underlaid within the body of the work. Please do drop me a comment if you find that the BGM adds (or subtracts) from your enjoyment c:

Fic: [The Ragged Edge by icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357243) (Length: 26:14) 

Click to stream, or right click to download: 

1) [Plain (No BGM)](https://archive.org/download/the-ragged-edge/the%20ragged%20edge.mp3)

2) [Shiny (+BGM)](https://archive.org/download/the-ragged-edge-bgm/the%20ragged%20edge%20bgm.mp3)

Intro and Outro Music: Nature Boy by Nat King Cole

BGM is a mix of: Wandering, The Blasted Forest; Wandering, The City; Lone Wandering; In This Together; The Commonwealth


End file.
